How He Feels
by Shini4
Summary: Hiei shows Kurama how he feels without words. This is my first YuYu fic so please be nice.


The Difference Between Us  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree watching the school where Kurama went to.   
  
'There is something about him that I haven't noticed before, and I don't exactly understand it. It's like he knows something, and everyone else does too, but I don't know what that is. Then they stare at me, like I should know.' He sighed to himself and continued to watch the school. It was about to get out for the day, and he sat there in the tree waiting for Kurama to get out. He heard the last bell ring for the day and watched as the students in the school walked out. He didn't miss the illustrious red mane of Kurama as he came out of the school. Kurama walked over to the tree where Hiei was perching.   
  
"How long have you been waiting out here?" He asked him.   
  
"Not very long." He said and jumped out of the tree to greet his long time friend. The started walking toward Kurama's house and Kurama stared at him with something in his eyes, and Hiei still did not understand it.   
  
"Why…Kurama" He said in a sort of whisper.   
  
"What was that Hiei?" Kurama asked him.   
  
"I said why do you always stare at me that way?" He replied to his question.   
  
"And what way would that be Hiei?" "You have a little twinkle in your eyes when you stare at me, I wish to know why?" He worded it so it was somewhat asking a question.   
  
"Because Hiei…" Kurama said, but didn't finish it, instead he started walking a little faster, wishing not to reply to him. Kurama knew that he had a longer stride then Hiei, even though he was quite fast.   
  
Hiei started walking as fast as his short legs would allow him. He then grabbed Kurama's wrist and made him stop when he caught up with him. Kurama looked down, because he didn't want to stare into his loves fiery eyes.   
  
'Why do you do this too me, whenever you don't understand something it hurts me, because I know you could never feel the same way. I wish I could just die again.'   
  
Standing there staring at Kurama, Hiei finally understood the emotion that was coarsing through his veins and hurting his heart every time he laid his eyes upon Kurama.   
  
He lifted Kurama's chin up and stared into his sparkling eyes, that looked as if they were about to shed tears at any second.   
  
"What's wrong my youko?" Hiei questioned him. And Kurama's head popped up suddenly.   
  
"Wha….What did you say?" Kurama asked unbelievingly.   
  
"I said what is wrong my youko, are you starting to lose your hearing, from being on this ningen planet too long?"   
  
Kurama smiled as that was the koorime he was used to talking too.   
  
"Why…Why did you call me your youko?" He gave him a loving and questioning look.   
  
"Because, I've found out what's been bothering me, and you for that matter, and for once in my life, I will actually admit myself to be inferior to anyone."   
  
"Oh Hiei…I" He started to say, but was hushed with a finger.   
  
"I know what you wish to say my youko."   
  
"Then I might as well say it anyway then right?"   
  
"Do what you wish I am not your keeper."   
  
"Ai Shiteru, Hiei."   
  
"Same here." Hiei knew that he could not say the words yet, they had too much meaning, and he still didn't quite understand the concept of just three little words.   
  
"It's ok, love if you can't say it." Hiei stared at him and nodded, knowing that Kurama understood why he could not say those words. Even though Hiei could not say those words, he did something totally unexpected, he pulled Kurama down into his arms and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.   
  
Kurama started to kiss back slightly, and then they spread apart for air. "Thank you, Hiei." "For what?" He asked confusedly. "For showing that somewhere in your cold heart you actually care about me." "Hn, baka I've always cared about you, but now it's different." "Ahh, I see."  
  
"Well I hope so." Hiei replied to that.   
  
"Why don't we go home Hiei."   
  
"Alright." As he said this Hiei took hold of Kuramas hand and walked to his house hand in hand. 


End file.
